<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blessings by Thestruggleismelon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125381">Blessings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestruggleismelon/pseuds/Thestruggleismelon'>Thestruggleismelon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Wars Modern AU [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:35:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestruggleismelon/pseuds/Thestruggleismelon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin chats with Padmé's parents about marrying their daughter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jobal Naberrie/Ruwee Naberrie, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Wars Modern AU [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blessings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Anakin slipped his phone into his pants pocket, feeling it hit the ring box. He knocked on the door and wiped his sweaty palms on his pressed shirt as he stood there, a bottle of Crown Royal at his feet while he dried his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anakin, to what do we owe this surprise?” Ruwee said, opening the door. “You’re aware that Padmé is still at school, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I’m aware. I’ve actually come to talk to you and Mrs. Naberrie if she’s in, sir.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course! Come on in, son. Is that Crown you’ve brought?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ruwee? Who’s at the door?” Jobal shouted from the kitchen. “Oh, hello, Anakin! How are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m hanging in there, Mrs. Naberrie, how are you?” He asked as he hugged her in greeting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, how many times must I ask that you call me Jobal, honestly, Ani, we’ve known you for years.” She laughed and swatted his bicep, and he could see a lot of Padmé in her mother. They shared the same hair color, the same eyes, the same way their nose crinkled when they laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least one more time, Mrs. Naberrie,” Anakin said, smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anakin says he’s here to talk to us, my dear, so why don’t we open that bottle of crown and get to chatting?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Mr. Naberrie, after you.” He followed Padmé’s parents into the study and sat as Ruwee got glasses out for everybody. He took this time to notice Padmé’s similarities to her father. They had the same posture, a similar facial structure with her jawline being smoother than her father’s, the same nose, and the same smile. He felt his heart hammer in his chest; he was going to ask her parents for permission to marry Padmé. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, Anakin, is everything alright between you and Padmé?” Jobal asked, looking at him expectantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, everything is great, Mrs. Naberrie. I’ve been missing her a lot in the last few weeks. She calls me when things get hard at school, and she’s been doing that a lot lately,” he said, swirling his whiskey in his glass. “It makes me wonder why she’s becoming a doctor, you know? It’s a tough job, and she loves every patient so much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She wants to make a difference that she can control,” Ruwee said, leaning back in his chair. “When she was a kid, we thought she was going to go into politics. She was always arguing with somebody about anything and everything under the sun.” He took a drink and looked back at his daughter’s boyfriend. “That’s not what you wanted to talk about, though, is it, Anakin?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, sir. Padmé is very good at arguing, though.” They all took a drink, and Anakin spoke again. “I came to ask permission to have Padmé’s hand in marriage.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her parents looked at each other and smiled. “Now, you’ve been dating Padmé long enough to know it’s not our decision,” Jobal said, leaning forward to pat his knee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m aware, Mrs. Naberrie, I would feel uncomfortable if I didn‘t have your blessing, if that’s the right word, first.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a ring?” Ruwee asked, leaning forward and putting his forearms on his knees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Anakin fished it out of his pocket, handing the box over for her parents to examine. “I know it’s not much, but Padmé has never been one for flashy jewelry. And I based the size of  it off of her class ring, so I think it will fit.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you want to marry Padmé?” Anakin took another drink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because she’s…she completes me. She’s never scared to put me in my place. She’s been there through the ups and downs, my angst phase, she was there when nobody else was. I can’t imagine spending the rest of my life with anybody else.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you be able to provide for her?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I’ve been saving money to move out of my parent’s house and get a place in town when she comes home. We were talking just last night about getting a place here in town to see if we could live together without major problems and she agreed only if we could split the rent. I’m also the lead mechanic at work and have been acting as the owner nearly every other day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s because Watto only cares about his alcohol and the ponies,” Jobal laughed. “But that’s fantastic, Anakin. Stop grilling him, Ruwee! It’s not like they met in college and have only been dating for two years!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have one last question. Do you think she’ll say yes?” Ruwee looked up from the ring and back at Anakin. He hadn’t moved and didn’t get flustered like Ruwee expected him to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have an inkling, but I will never know if I don’t try.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marriage isn’t a game, Mr. Skywalker, it’s a serious commitment,” Ruwee said, passing the ring over to his wife. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, sir. And I’m aware that you’re just looking out for Padmé. I’m not going to mess around with her. I’ve loved her from the very first day I met her, and I still love her.” Jobal handed him the box back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you discussed marriage before?” Jobal asked, settling a hand on her husband’s forearm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we’ve talked about it before. She’s told me that I’m the only man for her, and she’s the only one for me.” Anakin swallowed and looked back down at the ring, settled neatly in its box. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His phone rang, Padmé’s ringtone filling the tense silence as he waited for an answer from her parents. “It’s Padmé. Excuse me,” he mumbled, pulling his phone out of his pocket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, honey, what’s wrong?” He asked, putting the phone to his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been having a tough day,” she sighed, “I miss you, and I wanted to talk to you for a minute.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would love to talk to you, but I’m in the middle of talking to your dad right now, I’ll call you later, okay?” Anakin said, glancing over his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you talking to my dad?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s work-related, don’t worry about it.” He heard Padmé sigh again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, yeah. I’ll talk to you later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry that I couldn’t talk right now. Are you mad?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A little,” she said, and Anakin could see her sitting by a table with her head on her hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I’ll call you later, and I love you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure. Love you, too,” she said and hung up on him. He sighed, putting his phone down and slipping it back in his pocket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is everything okay?” Ruwee asked when Anakin returned to the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, she’s having a rough day and wanted to talk, and I told her that I was talking to you and would call later.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we won’t keep you too much longer today, then. We’ve decided to give you our blessing. We’d love to have you in the family, Anakin,” Jobal said, pulling him into a hug. He smiled and hugged back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, all I gotta do is ask her, right?” He quipped, shaking Ruwee’s hand as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And all she has to do is say yes,” Ruwee fired back, grasping Anakin’s hand a little too tight and sending him a look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Anakin agreed, his tone deflating “all she has to do is say yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>